The Life and Times of Lily Evans, 7th Year
by Loserinsoccershorts1006
Summary: Lily Evans can't STAND annoying, immature James Potter. So when, to her horror, they both get picked as Heads and are forced to spend time together, Lily doesn't think life could get much worse. Until, she starts to like him. [NO SHE DOESN'T] NOT UPDATING
1. The Letter

**Hello guys! This is my first story so sorry if it's really bad. I'd really appreciate some criticism and compliments and stuff like that. Let me know if you like it! I'm planning on making it through her 7th year and a bit after she gets out. Maybe even until she's killed. Also, I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands since I'm really bored, so i'll update sooner. Maybe once every two days?Lol Lots of my Luvies xox**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters, location, ect.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Letter **

The green, neon light flashed 6:30 on a black, smooth, digital clock. Light snores were made by a 17-year old girl sleeping soundlessly in the bed next to the clock. She had red hair that fanned out from all directions on her pillows and although you couldn't see them, electric green almond-shaped eyes. As she turned over and mumbled something in her sleep, a light peck could be heard on her window. A pinkish-orange light filtered through her windows in the early morning. The peck of the window could be heard again. Suddenly, Lily Evans bolted up from her bed as the blaring of the clock awoke her. Muttering slightly, she turned it off, yawned and stretched, and lay back down to sleep. The pecking on her window was louder and this time followed by a soft hoot. Lily climbed out of her warm bed and opened her window. A soft, warm breeze came in and the smell of flowers and early morning air wafted in as the tan, handsome tawny owl flew into the room with a soft flump. The owl hooted slightly as Lily took the letter and he nipped Lily's fingers in an affectionate way. She stroked the owl's soft tan feathers before he pushed off the bed and flew out the open window. She then proceeded to open the letter.

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_You will be starting your seventh year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you already know. You have been chosen to be the Head Girl due to your excellent grades and personality. Term starts September 1st and the train will leave from Platform nine and three-quarters. We expect to see you in the Head and Prefect's compartment. Congratulations! Hope to see you then,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Lily let out a soft squeal of joy. She got up and danced around the room after pinning the shiny new badge that had fallen out of the letter, on her tanktop. _Head Girl, _Lily thought_. Wow. _She wondered who the Head Boy would be. "Remus!" she whispered happily to herself. Remus had the best grades along with her and Snape. She often wondered why he hung out with Sirius and James. "Stupid gits" she said softly again. Everyone knew that Lily hate James as much as James liked her. With a passion. The shiny badge reflected the sun's rays merrily across the walls. Lily got dressed and transferred her Head Girl badge to her Purple and blue polo. As Lily opened her door, breakfast smells wafted into her room from the kitchen. _I wonder what mom will say!_ She wondered happily. And with that, she shut her door. The clock now read 8:18.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sorry for it being sooo short. Next chappies will be longer! I PROMISE!


	2. James Bloody Potter

A/N: Hey once more! Thank you sooo much to An Aspiring Author and Flutterby Butterfly for actually reviewing! It made my day! Also, thanks to those who _read_ it _at least._ Please R&R and tell me what you think becuase I dont really want to spend my time on something only 40 people are going to read. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chappie. It's a tad bit longer. Much of my Luvies! xoxoxo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the brilliant lady that has brought us Harry Potter… So sad. If i did though, would I be on Fanfiction? No. so Ok. lol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily felt very light and excited. She was full of air and of warmth and sugar. Her steps were graceful and she felt giddy and feverishly happy. She bounced down the stairs and they creaked and groaned in response to her weight. As she bounded into the kitchen, she found her mother, father conversing happily while her sister looked agitated for being woken up this early. The green neon clock read 8:20 on the sparkling white microwave. "Good morning Mum, Dad," She said cheerfully. "Petty." She added to her sister who then sneered at her. She hated this nickname. Lily, satisfied, sat down to a hearty plate of scrambled eggs, orange juice and some buttered toast. She began munching away on the toast that was dripping of warm yellow butter onto a napkin, and between scoops of eggs, downed her orange juice. Her mother, noticing that she was inhaling her food, smiled and said, "Would you like more eggs dear? There's a bit in the-" Before Petunia interrupted. "What's that? On your chest?" Her parents looked to where she was pointing. At the badge they hadn't noticed before then. Lily smiled proudly. "I've been made Head Girl at Hogwarts!" Her father chuckled, said good job and gave her a kiss on the cheek while her mom squealed exactly like Lily had done when she found out and hugged her tightly. She smelled like lavender and jasmine. When she pulled away, she could still smell the sticky sweetness hovering around her. It was nice and she felt calmer, and more relaxed. "Ooh, Lily, I'm so proud of you! I knew my little baby could do it!" "Thanks mum" She said, unable to hide the grin now plastered to her lightly freckled face. Petunia on the other hand, glared. "Head Girl? At that freak school of yours? Not much to boast about then, is it?" she spat before abruptly standing up and saying sarcastically, "Thanks mum for the _wonderful_ breakfast. It was **_great_**." She then turned on her heel and huffed out of the dining room, up the creaking stairs (making sure to pound her foot down as hard as she could while she went), and into her room where she slammed the door so hard, that the dust and bits of loose plaster fell from the ceiling. After the chandelier stopped shaking, her mother sighed, gave her other daughter one last feeble hug and went up to Petunia's room. Her dad, then said, "Well, honey, I got to head for work now. I love you." He kissed her forehead and went off toward the door. He opened it and stopped. "Tell your mother I said bye too." And with that, the door closed with a snap.

OoOxXxOoO 

Lily rushed up to her room and wrenched her door open before slamming it shut. _Petunia always has to ruin everything!_ She thought angrily. She sat down in front of her desk and pulled her laptop open. As it whirred to life, she logged onto her name, and went online. She needed to talk to some friends.

Welcome, Lily! You've got Mail! Her computer chimed. "Thanks" she muttered to the computer. Opening up her Instant Messenger, she typed in her screen name and was relived to find that Alice and Remus were on. Then, to her horror she found the James, Peter, and Sirius were on too.

**_XRedxRoseX has signed on 11:02_**

**_Alice&Frank4eva has signed on 11:02_**

**_MooonyMoon has signed on_** **_11:03_**

**XredxRoseX- **Hey Alice. Hey Remus.

**Alice&Frank4eva- **Hey Lily! How's your summer been? And yours Remus?

**MooonyMoon- **'Lo Lilly, Afternoon Alice. How be Your summers? Mine was sweeeetah

**Alice&Frank4eva- **Er, you OK Remus?

**XredxRoseX- **Haha wow. Ya feelin' OK Remus? Haha.Yeah, It's been good. I got Head Girl!

**Alice&Frank4eva- **Really? Good Job! I knew you could do it!

**_SBaturservice has signed on 11:07_**

**_JamesxXxLily has signed on 11:08_**

**_Mauraders4life has signed on 11:08_**

**_FrankluvsAlice has signed on 11:09_**

**SBaturservice- **Ooh, are we having a party?

**JamesxXxLily- **Goodie! Lily will be my date!

**FrankluvsAlice-** Haha and Alice is mine if she wishes

**Alice&Frank4eva- **Of course dear!

**Mauraders4life- **Aw, who's gunna be my date?

**JamesxXxLily- **It's OK Peter. You can go with Moony!

**MooonyMoon- **Haw haw haw. Very funny. No, I don't think I'm actually attending this party Prongs. Sorry

**XredxRoseX- **Neither am I because no way in HELL would I go with you anywhere Potter!

**SBaturservice- **Ooh, touchy

**XredxRose- **Shut up you git.

**_XredxRoseX has signed off 11:31_**

**SBaturservice **Wha'd I do?

**JamesxXxLily**Shut up mate.

**_SBaturservice has signed off 11:33_**

**_JamesxXxLily has signed off 11:33_**

**MooonyMoon**- Well I better skidaddle soon. I'll talk to you guys later. And girls.

**Mauraders4life**- Yeah, same here. C'ya Alice, Bye-bye Frank!

**_Mauraders4life has signed off 11:35_**

**_MooonyMoon has signed off 11:36_**

**Alice&Frank4eva**- Well, I guess its just us two... :D 

**FrankluvsAlice- **Yeah, erm I guess it is...

**Alice&Frank4eva- **Wanna do something today? You could...come over or something?

**FrankLuvsAlice- **Sure! I'll be right over!

**_FrankLuvsAlice has signed off 11:37_**

**Alice&Frank4eva- **That worked well. :D

**_Alice&Frank4eva has signed off 11:38_**

Lily shut down her computer, fuming. _Ugh they are such gits! _She thought angrily, straining her neck to see the clock flashing 11:38. As she stepped out of her window and onto the hot roof she thought, _I didn't even get to ask Remus if he was Head Boy._ Sighing, she lay down and stared at the light blue sky, dotted with snow-white puffy clouds. She had this urge to even touch them._ Oh well, he must be because no one in their right minds would ever let James bloody Potter be Head Boy at Hogwarts... EVER._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please review guys! I need some feedback on my story. Please? pouts


	3. Head Children

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Disclamer: Unfortunately, I am not the brilliant lady that has brought us Harry Potter… Therfore, I do not own any of the charaters, locations, phrases, passwords, ect. Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"WHAT? YOU CAN"T BE _SERIOUS_!" screeched Lily, auburn hair swirling madly as the wind whipped through the station. Thus, completing the look of a mad person for her face was screwed with anger and it was beat red. Alice, her friend kept quiet knowing she had caused enough damage already.

"Actually, Lily, I'm Sirius." Sirius said, smirking. Along side him was James, his shiny badge pinned to his clothing.

He ruffled his hair in that annoying, stupid way. "Ah, I see you got Head Girl Lily! Congrats! Well, I shall see you in the compartment then?" said James, his famous Marauder, lopsided grin on his face as he went off with Sirius, skipping.

Despite this, she felt her heart flutter a bit. A light smile playing around her lips. _He's grown. He's so childish but his cute smile is…_

_WAIT, WHAT? DID I JUST CALL HIS SMILE CUTE? SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!_

"Er, Lily? Did you hear me? The trains about to leave." Alice stated. Sure enough, the warning whistle bellowed to all the last students still on the Platform. Most of them, first years.

"Come on" Lily grumbled. They dragged their trunks onto the plane and said their good byes.

"I'll see you later maybe."

"Ok. I'll save you a seat, m'kay?"

"Kay. Bye." Lily walked off into the dreaded compartment where all the prefects were and James was lounging in a seat waiting for the prefects to get in so they could give instructions.

"Hey Evans. Have a nice summer?"

"Yes, thanks for asking _Potter."_ She mumbled. He grinned again making breath catch in her throat.

"No problem." James patted the chair to his right and said, "Come sit. We'll be giving instructions soon."

To his surprise, she sat down. Then the compartment door opened. All eight prefects came in and sat down opposite them.

Lily spoke first. "Hello, I'm Head Girl," she then nudged James and kept talking. "And this is Head Boy. As you know, you have been chosen to be Prefects for your House. This is a very big responsibility, Do not abuse it. You also have the power to hand out punishments when needed."

She stopped and said, "If other Prefects notice you handing out punishments just for fun, they are to report it to us or the Headmaster." when a few people started smirking. Lily sat down and James stood up.

"You are to patrol the trains' corridors every hour and check everything is under-control. Being a prefect means you have more…er, stuff. The prefects' bathroom is to be used instead of the regular bathrooms if you wish. The password will be changed every few weeks and you will be informed of what it is. This weeks password is 'Pinefresh'." He looked to Lily and said, "I think that's all." He turned to them and said, "You may go." After they had all filed out, he turned to her and stared in her eyes; his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Er," Lily choked back a laugh but was unable to retain her grin. "Is something wrong?" James seemed to have snapped out of his trance for he shook his head like a little dog and said,

"No. It's just, your eyes. Their so-" Lily rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. _Green._" She made to stand up and get out of there but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again. He looked straight into her eyes and Lily felt safe knowing he was there. "No. Beautiful."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The young witch asked nicely as she came to a stop next to Alice and Lily's compartment.

"Er, yes. I'll like a stack of Cauldron cakes, some licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and some Droobuls gum please." When the witch handed her the food, she said thanks and after she paid the witch, closed the door.

" 'O rully. I' waf life, nofin coo hapen two mee." Lily said with a cauldron cake in her mouth. Alice stared at her in disgust as Lily swallowed it down and tried again.

"It was like nothing could happen to me, while I was staring in his hazel eyes. It was, was…magical you could say." She grinned sheepishly. Alice just stared at her and after a few moments she let out a squeal that made Lily jump a few feet in the air.

"This is great! You've stopped being stupid and realized he loves you and you love him!" She squealed again and went over to hug her friend. Lily, who did not appreciate being called stupid, definitely did not appreciate people telling her she was in love with James Potter… because, she wasn't… was she? She stood puzzled and then came to her senses as she promptly pushed Alice off.

"Stupid? I'm being stupid? I do NOT like James Potter. Not now, Not _EVER_!" she huffed, biting the head off a chocolate frog rather brutally. Alice just stood transfixed with her mouth open, watching as Lily devoured the frog and struggled to open a new one. Lily stopped mid-bite. She looked at her friend and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like people insulting me by saying I like Potter." She grinned.

Alice then smiled and whispered, "What am I going to do with you?" Both friends laughed.

"Come on, let's get dressed. We're almost there."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James walked into the compartment happily.

"Hey Prongs! How was it with Lily?" Sirius said happily. "Me and Moony here made a bet. He thinks Lily didn't even talk to you but I don't think that."

James grinned. "Why thank you Pad-" Sirius interrupted.

"No, I think she talked to you… Only to yell at you!" Sirius found this the funniest thing in the world and fell out of his chair, clutching his sides.

"Ha… Ha. You're both wrong actually." Remus, Sirius, and even Peter looked up at him expectantly. "She actually didn't yell at me at all. We just talked and she stayed after with me after the prefects had left." Sirius was sitting there with his mouth open. James walked over and shut it, grinning. He then grabbed a chocolate frog and bit its head off, chewing slowly, staring them all down. Peter blinked first.

"Haha! I win!" James said pointing. Huffing, Peter turned back to his book. He had been reading a lot. Even by Remus's standards. "Anyways tell us what happened!" Sirius said, grabbing both of James's knees.

"No." He cracked a grin and resumed eating his frog with his eyes closed.

"Please?" Pleaded Sirius. "I'll be your best friend!" He said in a sing song voice. James rolled his eyes and agreed. After he had finished, Sirius clapped him on the sholder, hard. "OW! Whats the matter with you?" He grinned and punched Sirius back.

"Hey, guys break it up." Said Remus. "So, she didn't complain or tell you off for any of that?" He wondered to James.

"Nope." He said shortly.

"Hmm, I think you could make a move on her this year!" Sirius said happily.

"No, This year I;m trying a whole new approach. I'm going to be," He paused. "Mature" He said quickly. They both gaped at him in disbelief.

"No way! James Potter, king of the immatures, mature?" All four of them turned around to this voice. Lily came in and plopped down next to Sirius gracefully. She stole one of his frogs (she got a nasty glare from him), and told him to get dressed.

"We're getting near Hogwarts and we need to patrol." She finished her frog and stole another one.

"Er, well, I need to get _dressed._" James said. She rolled her eyes. "Mr. States-The-Obvious. Don't be such a wus. I'm not going to look." He turned to Sirius and noticed he was wide eyed like he was too.

"James Potter, a wuss? I think not." He said grinning. He changed quickly and they both left to patrol.

"Catch ya later guys!" He winked.

"Bye Remus, Sirius, Peter." Lily smiled.

"Woah. What happened to Lily over the summer?" Sirius said after the door had closed. Remus and Peter laughed and they all changed to their robes.

"Our last year." Said Peter sadly.

"Yeah…" The rest agreed. Staring fondly across the lake, they all quietly decided that their last year was to be their best.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Please R/R! I need some feed back! Also thanks to Jessiquie, AnIrishLily, and Flutterby Princess for reviewing. **

**Jessiquie: Thanks for pointing that out. Tell me if this is any better. I still have to fix the 1st and 2nd chappie though. Will do soon though. Thanks! Luvs!**

**Flutterby Princess and AnIrishLily: Thanks! I didn't know if it would turn out good or not. Luvs!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	4. NOTICE

Um, Hello! This is a notice that I that (almost) will delete this story. I have run out of ideas and almost no one is reviewing except for a couple of faithful ones. I know almost everone won't mind but if you want me to continue, then review telling me and i'll see what I can do.


End file.
